prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bravado Brothers
Harlem Bravado and Lance Bravado are a professional wrestling tag team, collectively known as The Bravado Brothers. The duo have worked for several independent promotions, including Ring of Honor, Chikara, and Full Impact Pro, and have also appeared in Japan for Pro Wrestling Noah. Professional wrestlign career Ring of Honor (2008–2012) The Bravado Brothers trained at Ring of Honor (ROH)'s Wrestling Academy under the tutelage of Delirious in 2008. The duo debuted for ROH in September 2009, and over the next several months they competed in dark matches, facing wrestlers including Tony Kozina and Anthony Nese. Their first match as part of the main roster was at the ROH 8th Anniversary Show, where they were defeated by The Kings of Wrestling (Chris Hero and Claudio Castagnoli). They entered the ROH Tag Wars 2010 tournament, reaching the semi-finals before losing to the Dark City Fight Club of Kory Chavis and Jon Davis. Following losses to teams including Future Shock (Adam Cole and Kyle O'Reilly) and Grizzly Redwood and Andy Ridge, they developed a winning streak beginning in January 2011, which lasted until they were beaten by Future Shock at ROH Supercard of Honor VI on May 21. At ROH Tag Team Turmoil 2011, the Bravados entered the tournament to determine the next challengers to the ROH World Tag Team Championship. They defeated the Briscoe Brothers (Jay and Mark Briscoe), but lost to Future Shock in the final. On September 17, the Bravado Brothers appeared on their first ROH pay-per-view Death Before Dishonor IX, when they were part of a three-way elimination match against The Young Bucks and Future Shock; the Bravados were the first team eliminated. In November, the duo lost to the Briscoe Brothers in a qualifying match for the Survival of the Fittest tournament. ROH Final Battle 2011 pay-per-view, the Bravado Brothers were part of a tag team gauntlet match to determine the number one contenders to the ROH World Tag Team Championship, but were the first team eliminated by Caprice Coleman and Cedric Alexander. Following a tour of Japan, the Bravado Brothers returned to ROH at ROH Unity in April 2012, defeating The Young Bucks. The following month, the pair challenged Wrestling's Greatest Tag Team (Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas) for the ROH World Tag Team Championship. They won the match by disqualification, and so did not win the championship. They competed only sporadically for ROH throughout mid-2012, including a loss to Coleman and Alexander at ROH Glory By Honor IX, which was their last ROH appearance. Independent promotions (2011–present) On November 12, 2011, they debuted for Chikara, losing to 3.0 (Scott Parker and Shane Matthews). Throughout 2012, they made sporadic appearances for the promotion, including participating in the 2012 torneo cibernetico on November 18, as part of Team Kevin Steen. On May 18, 2013, the Bravados returned to take part in the 2013 Tag World Grand Prix, but were eliminated in the first round by The Batiri (Kodama and Obariyon). In 2013, the duo began working for the Evolve promotion. On May 30, they defeated Maxwell Chicago and Sugar Dunkerton at EVOLVE 20 and the following day at EVOLVE 21, they defeated Derek Ryze and Andrew Everett. On June 2, at EVOLVE 22 they teamed with Everett in a loss to Dos Ben Dejos and Shane Strickland. In 2013, the Bravados also began working for Full Impact Pro (FIP). They debuted at Ascension in April, where they defeated Tommy Taylor and Kenneth Cameron, before attacking the FIP Tag Team Champions Dos Ben Dejos. On July 5, at the Declaration of Independence internet pay-per-view, the Bravado Brothers won a three-way match against Dos Ben Dejos and KOA (Sugar Dunkerton and Aaron Epic) to win the FIP Tag Team Championship. Pro Wrestling Noah (2012–2013) In January 2012 the Bravado Brothers moved to Japan for three months to train with and compete for Pro Wrestling Noah. Lance's first match in Japan was against Yoshinobu Kanemaru in Korakuen Hall. While at Noah, the pair mostly competed in singles matches, but also teamed up sporadically. They returned to Noah in January 2013. In wrestling *'Managers' **Trina Michaels Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate USA' **Open the United Gate Championship (1 time) *'Full Impact Pro' **FIP Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'WrestleForce' **WrestleForce Tag Team Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked Harlem #'281' of the top 500 wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 **PWI ranked Lance #'284' of the top 500 wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 External links * Profile Category:2008 debuts Category:Ring of Honor teams and stables Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH teams and stables Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling teams and stables Category:EVOLVE teams and stables Category:Full Impact Pro teams and stables Category:C4W Explosive Wrestling teams and stables Category:Independent promotions teams and stables